marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Australia
Although independent they still retain Queen Elizabeth as their head of state. Ancient History In about 40,000 B.C., the continent was settled by Aborigines thousands of year ago forming the Aborigines culture. The Aborigines worshiped the Aboriginal Gods who exist in a realm known as Dreamtime. Over one hundred millennia ago, Orphan - a sentient extra-terrestrial device capable of telepathic communication and transforming dreams into reality - crash-landed on Earth in the Australian outback. It was eventually located by an Aboriginal tribe, who venerated it and regarded it as their own link to the Dreamtime, reinforcing their belief in Altjira and his progeny. Approximately 10,000 years ago, Julunggul the Rainbow Serpent shed her skin. Altjira collected this skin, stretched it over the frame of night, and sealed it with the kiss of sleep to create a great vessel capable of sailing through the Dreamtime to any realm inhabited by gods, regardless of their shape or form. 18th Century British Empire In 1770 A.D. Captain James Cook charts the east coast in his ship HM Endeavour. Cook claims it as part of the British Empire and names eastern Australia "New South Wales". 19th Century In the 19th century the British arrived settling a colony that would later become the nation of Australia. It would became a semi-autonomous federal dominion. 20th Century Commonwealth of Australia In 1901 A.D., Australia became an independent nation known as the Commonwealth of Australia. World War I In 1914 A.D., as part of the British Empire, Australia joined World War I against Germany. World War II In 1939, although an independent nation it still had strong ties to Great Britain, Australia joined World War II along with the other Commonwealth nations and the rest of the Empire. Australia was in constant conflict with Imperial Japan. During a conflict between the Japanese and Australian Navy in 1942, the Sub-Mariner led an Atlantean assault to assist the Australians in driving back the Japanese invaders . Also during this time a Japanese scientist set up a lab on an island off the coast of Australia. From there he used an evolutionary ray to hyper-evolve lizards into and army of Shaggy Men to invade the country. This plot was thwarted by the Patriot . In 1944 the Japanese dug a tunnel from Singapore to Australia to invade the country in-land. This operation was discovered by the Sub-Mariner, who flooded the tunnel before the invasion could be complete . Nazi scientist Doctor Necrosis managed to infiltrate the Red Cross in Brisbane where he tainted blood supplies with the deadly White Gangrene virus until he was exposed by Captain America and Bucky . Post World War II After WWII the Cold War began between the USA and USSR. New Zealand sided with the US and the other democratic nations. They assisted the US in two major wars in the Cold War included the Korean War and the Vietnam War. Modern Age Reavers were based out of Cooterman's Creek is a high-tech facility disguised as an abandoned town in the Australian Outback. When Microchip tapped into the Reavers computer system, the Australia-based mercenary group. He stole plans to build a combat robot dubbed the "Dalek". The group found the hack and decided to seek revenge the trashed the Punisher's safe house and then went after Microchip and Castle. Microchip creates the Punisher's Exo-Armor to level the playing the field for Castle against the Reavers. Much later, Rogue returned to the area for some solitude after the events of the Messiah Complex in which she had absorbed the consciousness of Mystique. The Black Widow met up with Iron Man near the Great Barrier Reef, north of Cairns, and told him about her S.H.I.E.L.D. assignment. In one of Sydney's finest hotels, Tony Stark was kidnapped while the Black Widow was distracted by a battle with Iron Hand Hauptmann. The Sydney Opera House was taken by a Jemaah Islamiyah terrorist cell, who was eventually defeated by Iron Man and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Alpha Team. Some time later, Cyclops and Wolverine rescued a mutant known as Ugly John from a residual Sentinel attack. When Black Bolt confronted Thanos in hopes of preventing the Mad Titan's invasion of Earth in the search of his son, he unleashed a powerful attack that triggered a Terrigen Bomb and destroyed Attilan in the process. The resultant Terrigen Cloud released in New York City began to circumvent the globe, striking Sydney and transforming Humans of Inhuman descent including Panacea. Alternate Realities Future Bishop chased Cable to Australia in the future timeline of 2276, after multiple nuclear strikes hit the country. | PointsOfInterest = * Alice Springs; birthplace of Boomerang * Canberra; capital of Australia * Cooterman's Creek * Great Barrier Reef * Sydney; Birthplace of St. John Allerdyce (Pyro) * Temple of Watoomb | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australia }} Category:British Empire